Death (River of Rebirth)
Death, who happens to be the creator of the Natural Order, is a primordial creature that happens to be one of God's first creations from the beginning of existence. On Earth and throughout creations in each alternate worlds, Death goes by the Pale Horseman of the Apocalypse or Angel of Death. Biography After the separation of God and The Darkness, God created a being that would cause the events of managing a balance throughout creation. Death happen to be the many first creatures God created and was untouched by The Darkness, therefore left alone. At this time, The Darkness did not know Death by his name "Death" and was by another, revealing why she did not know of who Death was when Dean asked of him from her. God charged Death to create a fundamental force that will manage the balance forces of positive and negative energies throughout creation, therefore allowing a natural balance and help set restrictions of what certain choices are allowed to be interfered and what cannot as it would cause unforeseen catastrophic events for constantly intervening in the lives of mortals. After the Shadow's birth was created and the Empty formed, Death deposited of what remained of the Shadow and along with God help reshape how the Empty functions as it would provide an afterlife for angels and demons who have died and would go here due to not having an afterlife built for them. After The Darkness was sealed, Death managed the Natural Order and created the Veil to act as a library of records of individuals that have their multiple outcomes of how they die in life, keeping track of it and as a home for his creations, the Reapers. At some point, the Natural Order generated the three younger Horsemen and Death saw them as siblings. Powers and Abilities Death is an extremely powerful ancient entity of being able to do almost anything he wishes as he was after all the creator of the Natural Order. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Death was among one of God's first creation and holds immense power to do whatever he wishes. His power is shown into display by the many feats he's accomplished in the past such as his greatest achievement was creating the existence of the Natural Order, a powerful governing force that maintains the balance of existence of life and death that affects the lives and death of mortal beings. During the apocalypse, his power was far too great that it required Lucifer to bound him in order to control Death (however it should be noted that Lucifer only had bound one of Death's Avatars of the Main Primary Universe, therefore the actual Death was never bound nor can be), then was able to travel down to Hell and rescue Sam's soul, even by being able to enter and exit Lucifer's Cage, something that is powerful enough to contain four Archangels. Death is only a "tad" stronger than The Shadow and only beings that can overcome him are God and The Darkness. ** Reality Warping: Death is a very powerful entity to wrap the entire universe whatever he wishes, for instance on how he created another eclipse after the previous one was over. ** Power Granting: Death has the ability to grant the title "Death" to any individual, including a mortal being, taking Dean for example as wearing the Pale Horseman's ring granted Dean to act as the role of Death for one day. It is shown that when he constructed the Natural Order, he allowed it to pass down the title of "Death" to a second-in-line Reaper, should any of his avatars were to perish, the new Reaper will become a Retainer and manage the Veil. ** Nigh-Omniscience: The knowledge of Death knows no bound as he is aware all that has occurred, prior to the destruction of the first worlds The Darkness wiped out. The knowledge he possesses is vast since he has many avatars placed in multiple alternate worlds, so he knows what events are occurring in every each one of them. he also seems to be aware of the personal lives of humans such as knowing Sam was suffering his hallucinations, something Dean and Bobby were unaware of and Dean was the bearer of the Mark of Cain. He understood very well of who Emma was and what fate had been bestowed on her when she was killed by Sam and her revival. ** Weather Manipulation: During the time of the apocalypse, Death generated weather anomalies such as storms, hurricanes, and flood that wiped out many populations of a city. He can create cataclysmic events that can kill all life on the planet clean, in fact, he was responsible for creating the infamous Noah's flood. * Immorality: Since he was among God's first creation, Death is among the oldest ancient entities to exist as he lived long before the destruction of the first worlds and is older than the Shadow. ** Invulnerability: As a Horseman and a ancient force of nature, he is nigh-invulnerable to all forms of damage or known diseases and aliments. The only thing possible that can harm him is his own scythe. Only God and The Darkness are shown powerful enough to inflict harm to him. * Tactile Necrokinesis: As the personification of death, Death can kill anything, ranging from bacteria to God. When a man bumped into him after waking in the opposite direction, merely brushing his shoulder, Death killed the man instantly. Just from his proximity, Death killed all present people restaurant. When Castiel was supercharged by 30-40 millions souls from Purgatory, Death looked he could easily reap him, however the chance never came as he was freed of his bindings, but he seemed confident that he can accomplish the feat. * Resurrection: Death has total control over life and death. There is no limit on who he can resurrect from the dead. * Teleportation: Death can move anywhere in the universe instantly and appear out of nowhere without knowing his presence. Vulnerabilities Death seems to have only a few minor weaknesses. * God: As his creator, Death is subjected to follow the orders of his creator. * The Darkness: The Darkness can overwhelm Death as shown when he was worried of removing Dean's mark that would release her. * Binding: As the role of Death, his avatars can be bound as Lucifer and the Winchester did it, preventing them from acting against their own will. * Death's Coffin: An ancient artifact capable of imprisoning Death's avatars. * Death's scythe: His own personal weapon is able to kill his avatars, as Dean did with the one of the Main Primary Universe. Category:River of Rebirth Category:Wayward Gospels Series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:God's Creations Category:Alive Category:Rulers Category:Horseman Category:Strongest of Species Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males